RPG Museum:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! What RPG Museum needs from you Add information about published games and books Talislanta is a good example of a starter page. Basically, we want good data and a publishing history on stuff. We are not the Pen and Paper DB and the goal is not to duplicate their efforts. Ideally, each game's entry should give a good idea of its publication history, with noteworthy comments. Write about your favorite game Pick a game you know something about, especially if you have access to that book. Create or improve an entry for that game. Offer balanced but useful commentary on a game's design if you have that flair. Find good reviews and link them. Write about a subject you know something about RPG Talk is not a soapbox, but it is a place where information about role-playing games is collected. Intelligent, cohesive, and clear articles about topics and challenges in gaming is what this site is all about. Historical articles, comparisons between major game systems in a given genre, and the like are great articles. Perform research Wikipedia has a no original research policy. Not so here. Find it, document it, write about it, link it. PlatonicSolid 06:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Community Portal Category:Community